


Test Prep

by charleybradburies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, College, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, For a Friend, Français | French, Homework, Studying, Tumblr Prompt, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has a French midterm coming up. Allison tries to help her study.</p><p>tw femslash fic rec writing week | day three: college/uni au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> *I prioritized this one (and still finished it late, lmao, because I was indecisive) because I had my own homework and because it worked with naemi's birthday. I know it's just a little thing, sorry. (But my French professor is actually very happy to see that I am using French in my fanfiction and it's kinda hilarious and cute.)

“J’ai très fatigué,” moans Erica, bumping her head back against Allison’s stomach. 

“Je _suis_ très fatigué,” Allison corrects.

“You too?” 

Allison sighs, dramatically laying her French textbook over her eyes.

“Oh,” Erica realizes. “Shit. Is this what I get for having a girlfriend who can correct me?”

“You have a midterm in less than twenty-four hours, and _that’s_ your problem?”

“My _problem,_ ” Erica grumbles, “is that ce cours est très difficile. _No me gusta._ ”

Allison laughs, a groan barely hidden within the movements of her chest.

“Oy vey,” she sighs again, pulling the book off her face and laying it down next to her. “I totally should’ve asked _Lydia_ to tutor you.”

Erica scoffs, and Allison silences her with a kiss before she has a chance to say anything in contest to the declaration. 

“ _Merde,_ you’re lucky you’re so cute,” Erica grins, and Allison suggests they get some beauty sleep.


End file.
